carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
CyclOWNED
'CyclOWNED '''is the eleventh episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-sixth episode overall Plot The episode starts with Bob the Ragelot defending the protoss expansion base beside the toppled pylon at the ramp. He jumps back to salute two stalkers leaving the base for an errand. A zergling approaches the entrance, and Bob blocks it. Remembering his failed defense back on Steppes of War, he now takes his chance seriously to defend against the enemies. The zergling coughs out the blue fabric and runs away. When the zealot looks above, the scene cuts to the lift-off scouting barracks whose marine uses binoculars to overview the area. The marine commands one another to engage the battle. Cyclone steps into the picture with the train-themed cheery music playing. The cyclone launches typhoon missile pods at the locked-on nexus, missing Bob on his stance. Inside the nexus, the Obnoxious Executor allocates minerals and piles them one by one until, however, they are collapsed by the explosion and he is dropped down. He stands on the window and sees Bob chasing the cyclone still firing missiles at his building. Bob trips and he is run over by the vehicle's wheels, marking his face with dirt tracks. When he decides to use himself as a protoss shield, the missile ignores sideswiping him in corners, still destroying the nexus. The executor decides to evict. He grabs the parachute and jumps off the building from its plank. He opens the parachute quickly, but he lands flat onto the ground too near. The nexus detonates. Epilogue When both of stalkers return, they are surprised to see the nexus totally blown into pieces. Bob is shown displeased by his second failure and the executor recovers from the canopy. The building's support beam crashes onto Bob suddenly. Pack of banelings roll past the puzzled stalkers. Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Stalkers * Patchling * Marine * Cyclone * Obnoxious Executor * Reaper (cameo) * Banelings Trivia * This episode is a throwback of the Season 1 episode, "Choked Up" with the following similarities: ** Bob saluting the stalkers leaving the base. ** Bob blocking the zergling. ** Bob attempting to defend the base from enemy attack. ** Stalker dropping his bandanna in surprise as both of them returned. * Also, the short scene of "Choked Up" is again used in thought balloon. First was in "The True Meaning of StarCraft" done for the green zealot. * Both Bob the Ragelot and Patchling made their return since "Alliance Part 3" back in Season 3. * The pylon receives a smiley face for some reason. * This is the first physical appearance of terran cyclone since his cameo in "A StarCrafts Carol" beside the cancelled HERC unit in the future scene. ** This is the second appearance of a train vehicle since "Jimmity & Alarak." * Reaper can be seen floating in space again at where the executor jumps off the building. * Banelings' color is returned with green sacs originally used in Season 3 and below, due to absence of Red Team's own baneling appeared on "Alliance Part 3." * The credits scene is spoken by CarBot employee, Sam Burton. * A golden toilet can be seen in the destroyed nexus, possibly a reference to "Archon Toilet". In-game References * A pylon near the ramp can be used to warp-in units from warp gates to make a quick access to outside the base. * Terran barracks is used to scout enemies, similar to what happened in "Scouting Factor." * Cyclone's typhoon missile pods do not hit Bob due to lock-on ability used onto nexus. Cultural references * The music theme and Cyclone's face (including the locomotive chimney) is well-known from Thomas the Tank Engine. * Stacked minerals collapsing by an explosion may be similar to the scene in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol ''where dumped Isabelle slams the door due to Scrooge's greed, causing the stacked coins fall. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes